Rewrite ${(4^{-11})(4^{3})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-11})(4^{3}) = 4^{-11+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-11})(4^{3})} = 4^{-8}} $